Raikou Kazuma/Abilities and Powers
<- Back to Raikou Kazuma Introduction Abilities and Powers As First Mate and the Secongest strongest of the New Dawn Pirates, Raikou has athleticism on an elite level thanks due His Master's training largely. However, the amazing thing is that Raikou has survived the training and reached to that level despite only training for a little less than Three years With him. It is safe to assume that he has a lot of hidden athletic talent. However, due to his timid nature and relatively peaceful attitude, Raikou never trained while he was younger. In the present, Raikou is athletic enough to hold his own against any First Mate, who have been training for much longer and had their athletic abilities noticed at very young ages. Examples of showing Raikou's athletic abilities include being able to spar with his friend Kenichi Ryuzaki who was a high level Fighter before Becoming a Pirate. Raikou is also able to finish right behind Kei Tazen in a swim race, which is deemed impressive since Kei is a high level Ex-Marine with outstanding physical condition. One of the best examples is beating Rain, who had the most physical potential of all the Nine Hunters and chosen by Roronoa Yoro to be the Second in Command. Raikou possesses a level of endurance that is already near master level. He has obtained such high level endurance through the rigorous and grueling training of his masters unorthodox methods. But even before he began training at With Him, Raikou had shown flashes of his endurance, as when he had to endure a beating in order to chase bullies away from picking on his younger sister Shizuka, when the two were much younger. According to himself, this is because he was a prodigy at getting beaten up for his look's. During his second training with His Master, Raikou leg strength and dexterity was pushed to higher levels, granting him a much higher level of agility and a balance. His newfound agility has been commented by the other student's, even forcing them to put a bit more effort in their sparring sessions just to try to keep up with him. Raikou is also developed acrobatic abilities almost at Kenichi's level, able to easily scale and glide down a skyscraper with complete control and no wasted movement. While initially Raikou was scrawny and his strength was below average the amount of training his Master placed on him greatly increased his overall abilities. His newfound strength has allowed him lift and pull large amounts of weight during daily chores (which his master force him to do) and knock out skilled opponents with a single strike. His leg strength has grown great enough to withstand tremendous amount of impact and strike through water with no resistance. Having undergone the unique physical conditioning regimen his Master, Raikou's musculature has been rebuilt, now possessing a lean but well-defined physique. Strengths Raikou is a fierce close combat fighter, specializing in kenjutsu, who has the determination and resolve to keep fighting - no matter the injury - until he can no longer lift his sword. His skill is such that he's been known, on several occasions, to be able to deflect a bullet with the flat of his blade. A natural speed and agility round out his skill as a samurai, enabling him to slip past a Pirate's quick reflexes to deliver the killing strike. He has an unshakable confidence in his ability, hard-won through a life-time's worth of training under the strict eye of his Master. Perseverance and endurance are two traits that his Master cultivated with an almost ruthless hand, providing Him with strength of will needed for him to climb the wall that he was and reach his full potential. Raikou has a very definite sense of honor - despite the fact that he has seemingly dishonored his Family in both name and action. He will not hesitate to acknowledge a debt of honor, whether it is to someone who is either friend or foe, but more importantly, he will do all that is within his power to see that debt repaid in kind. Weaknesses One of Raikou's most glaring weaknesses is that as a samurai in a Pirate's world, he has no command of Devil Fruit. He was born to a Devil Fruit User mother and a samurai Father, trained with Samurai, worked for the head of a Samurai clan until the end, and was the Executive leader for the branch of that clan that was responsible for hunting Samurai down and executing those that violate the clan's code of rule...yet he cannot perform Eat single Devil Fruit. He can be exceptionally stubborn once his mind is made up. Once he’s come to a decision or resolved some form of belief, it takes an overabundance of concrete evidence to change that ideal. Factor in his guilt-driven necessity to take on challenges, hurts, and enemies on his own, to shoulder any true burden in order to protect his most precious persons, and it’s easy to see how he would occasionally crack under the pressure of too many emotions ignored and restrained. One of his most glaring triggers is his over-protectiveness of both his younger sister, Shizuka Kazuma, and his Captain Kenichi Ryuzaki, more so with the latter. He will not hesitate to deliver a swift and crushing 'punishment' for causing either of them harm or injury - and likely will not see reason until the rage that offense evokes recedes. When he does break… he loses complete sight of himself. He’s been known to positively shred his targets (or the higanbana flowers that grow wild over where his master's estates used to be) with his katana in a fit of blind rage, not stopping until well after the target is dead and he’s come to his senses. It’s hard-pressed to get him to admit to his feelings, much less verbally acknowledge the pain that resides in his heart – especially when it comes to the hatred he'd cultivated for himself in Shizuka's heart and the clan that he could not feel pride for, until the end. Haki Raikou is able to utilize "Haki" the same way Kenichi. He is able to use 2 of 3 types of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki During the meeting Whitebeard, he is using the ability to predict his opponent's moves, by instinct, This is most likely because of Kenbunshoku Haki. He listen's his Captain's order to not attack Whitebeard because he had a vision of himself with the blood of his captain and his crew all over him. He was also able to dodge a bullet point-blank while lost in thought, but whether it was because of his Haki or simply his Skill is unknown. Lie his captain he to exhibited his Kenbunshoku Haki by predicting the arrival of the Real Straw hats to Sabaody Archipelago after two years, and was able to catch a glimpse of the crew in time before they dived under the water. Busoshoku Haki Raikou seems to have also mastered Busoshoku Haki, as shown when he Block's a Haki enhanced sword from his captain during one of their Spar's. Techniques References Site Navigation Category:Arctic-Fox Category:Character Subpages